Untitled CameronCuddy Fic
by Nikki Von Dratch
Summary: What happens when House, Foreman, and Chase accidentally discover that Cuddy and Cameron are lovers? Read to find out. Femslash. Cuddy/Cameron.
1. Chapter 1

UNTITLED (CUZ I'M JUST SOOO ORIGINAL)

"You know this is wrong, don't you?" Foreman asked, as he watched House unfold a ladder and prop it up against the side of the house. "We are spying on Dr. Cuddy, and you will be breaking and entering," he explained, but House did not seem to be listening to him.

"House? Hello? Can you hear me?" Chase asked. "Foreman is right. We shouldn't be doing this to Dr. Cuddy," he said.

House sighed. "I have to find answers and this is the only way, since Cuddy won't give me what I want. I don't need the two of you bitching at me the whole time. You knew what we came here for. If you don't like it, leave," he said, as he began his journey up the ladder.

"What do you expect to find, anyway?" Chase asked.

"Annabel Martin's file," Foreman said, before House could even answer. "You don't even know if Cuddy took the file home with her," he said to House.

House stopped about midway up the ladder and looked down to Dr. Foreman. "It's Cuddy. When have you known her _not _to take her files home, especially when she's hiding them from me?" he argued. When neither of the doctors answered, he continued on his way up the ladder. When he reached the top, he peered into Dr. Cuddy's bedroom window. "I think she's about to go to sleep. When she does, I'm going to break in, and you two goons are going to help me look for that file... quietly," he explained his game plan in a hushed tone.

Foreman and Chase exchanged glances.

"What's she doing up there? Does she see you?" Foreman asked.

"I don't think she suspects I'm here," House replied.

"Well, that's good," Chase said under his breath.

House scooted further up the ladder to get a better look into the bedroom. "I think she's got company," he said with a snicker.

"Oh, no," Chase muttered.

"This is wrong on so many levels," Foreman groaned, shaking his head.

"Oh, she definitely has company. She's talking to somebody out of sight, someone's in the bathroom," House observed. "I wonder who it is?" he said.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's right to stick around and find out. Maybe we should come back later, once we're sure she's asleep," Foreman suggested.

House made a gesture for Foreman to be quiet, then went back to the window. He kept his head low, virtually out of sight, but his eyes were glued to what was happening inside Dr. Cuddy's bedroom.

Dr. Cuddy was dressed for bed in a skimpy nightgown, something House had seen her in many times before when he snuck into her bedroom to snoop around, and she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She reached over to the bottle of lotion on the bedside table and squeezed some into her hand, then began to rub it onto her legs. Then she went to the bathroom door and stood there for a minutes, talking to someone who House still couldn't see, and the person didn't speak, so he couldn't make out his voice either. When Cuddy left the bathroom doorway, she went back to the bed and sat down again.

"I don't understand why House can't just let this case go," Lisa said with a sigh.

"It's because he's House," the unidentified voice said from the bathroom.

House's ears perked up when he realized that the person in the bathroom was another woman, but he still couldn't discern her identity.

"I just... I thought this would be the best thing for that little girl. House would have killed her if he would have put her on all those drugs," Lisa continued. "But now he is pissed, and he's on a mission to prove me wrong and save the day," she said.

"It's not your fault. You did your best, and you did what you thought was best for Annabel," the voice said.

Lisa smiled half-heartedly. "Are you coming to bed soon?" she asked the voice. "You've been in there for almost an hour. It shouldn't take you that long to get ready for bed."

"I had to take a shower. I'm so stressed out right now. Hot showers help," the voice replied.

House saw a shadow come towards the bathroom door, but it stopped just before he could see who the person was. He gritted his teeth and groaned, clearly frustrated.

Down on the ground, Doctors Foreman and Chase sat on the cool green grass. Chase was picking weeds, while Foreman was picking the pedals off of a small flower he had managed to find. They were growing more impatient by the second, and more apprehensive about what House was doing and about what they were about to do. There was always the possibility that they might go to jail for helping Greg House get his way, but the doctor usually never dragged them into things like this. They were sure to go to jail before the night was over.

"What's taking so long?" Chase whined.

"They're still talking, and they're talking about my case," House said.

"They're talking about what used to be your case," Foreman corrected.

House rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said. "If it helps you any, our mystery guest is another woman," he added with a tiny smile.

Upon hearing that, Foreman and Chase scrambled to their feet and ran to the ladder.

"I thought that might get your attention," House said.

"Well, let us look for a while," Chase said.

"No, I thought you felt bad about doing this," House said, obviously taunting the doctors. "You shouldn't be forced to do something you feel is ethically wrong."

"I don't mind," Foreman assured.

House rolled his eyes again. "No," he said simply. He looked back to the window just in time to see the mystery woman coming out of the bathroom, and he nearly lost his footing and fell from the ladder when he saw who it was. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open slightly, and when he tried to speak, he was only able to utter bits and pieces of his words.

"What's wrong?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, what's going on up there?" Foreman asked.

When House didn't answer, Dr. Chase tapped on the ladder with his knuckle. "Hello? Anyone home? What do you see?" he asked.

"It's Cuddy's mystery guest," House said slowly.

"Yeah, what about it?" Chase asked.

"It's a woman," House said.

"We know that already. Who is it?" Foreman said.

House was silent for a moment, and the doctors could tell he was trying to mentally process something at that moment. Finally, he whispered, "It's Cameron."

"What?" Foreman asked.

"Cameron is Dr. Cuddy's mystery guest?" Chase asked.

House nodded.

"So? What's the big deal about that? They're probably friends. Friends hang out at each other's house sometimes. You'd know that, if you actually had any friends," Foreman said.

"Foreman's right. And women are different from us. They sleep in the same bed, they have long meaningful talks about their crappy bosses, and it's all perfectly normal," Chase chimed in.

House scoffed. "Is it also normal for women to make out with their slumber party buddies?" he asked.

"What? They're making out?" Chase asked.

"No, House is just pulling our strings," Foreman said.

House slowly and carefully climbed down the ladder. When he reached the ground, he stepped aside and motioned for one of the other doctors to go up and take a look. Dr. Chase was hesitant, so Dr. Foreman started up the ladder. When he reached the top, he peered into Dr. Cuddy's bedroom window. Dr. Cuddy was sitting at the foot of the bed, and Dr. Cameron straddled her legs, facing her. Allison slowly ran her hands through Lisa's hair and kissed her forehead.

"You're tired," Allison said softly. "You should probably get some sleep," she continued, as her hands traveled down Lisa's arms.

"I don't think I could sleep right now, not even if I wanted to," Lisa said.

"Too tired to sleep? I hate it when that happens," Allison said with a smile. "So, what do you wanna do?" she asked.

"That is a loaded question, Dr. Cameron," Lisa said, smiling as she leaned forward to kiss Allison.

Foreman rubbed his eyes and pinched his arm, as if he were a child trying to wake himself from a dream, but the images before him did not go away. Dr. Cuddy was still kissing Dr. Cameron, and Foreman was sure it would take him months to cleanse his mind of the scene that was unfolding before his eyes.

Allison cradled Lisa's head in her hands, pulling her closer as she increased the pressure, kissing harder, tongue sliding more aggressively over Lisa's. Lisa's hands traveled down Allison's back and slipped under her tank top, and she slowly inched the shirt up Allison's back. Lisa broke the kiss, leaving Allison gasping for air.

"Why did you stop?" Allison asked, between breaths.

Lisa didn't say a word. She grabbed the bottom of Allison's tank top, pushed it upward until she had successfully removed it, then tossed it down onto the floor. Allison giggled as the cool air caressed her skin, but Lisa silenced her when she kissed her again.

Outside, Dr. Foreman had averted his eyes the moment Dr. Cameron's shirt came off. Now, he slowly climbed down the ladder.

"House wasn't lying, man," was all Foreman could think to say when he reached the ground.

"They were really making out?" Chase asked.

"They were doing a little bit more than making out," House said. "I can tell by the look on your face," he said to Dr. Foreman.

"Are you serious? They were...? Oh, my God!" Chase said, unable to hold back his smile.

"Now is probably as good a time as any to get in there and get what you need," Foreman said. "We should do it while she's... distracted," he added.

"He's got a point. Let's go," House said. He folded up the ladder, then he headed for the door. He knelt down and pulled a small kit from his back pocket.

"You're going to pick the lock?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah," House said.

"What about the alarm system? Doesn't she have one?" Chase asked.

House let out a heavy sigh. "The funny thing about Cuddy is, when she gets distracted, she forgets to do all sorts of things," he said. He wiggled the pick in the lock a few more times and the lock clicked open. He pushed the door open and waited a few seconds before entering the house. "Well, are you two cowards coming, or am I going to have to do this alone?" he asked.

Foreman and Chase slowly and cautiously followed House inside. Foreman quietly closed the door behind him, then pulled three tiny flashlights from his coat pocket. He handed one to House, one to Chase, and kept one for himself.

"I'll take her office," House said, as he ventured off.

"I've got the living room," Foreman whispered, as he ventured off as well.

Chase sighed. "What does that leave me?" he asked.

"Take the scenic route," House instructed from somewhere he couldn't be seen.

At first, Chase didn't know what he meant by "the scenic route," but then it hit him like a ton of bricks. House was referring to Dr. Cuddy's bedroom. Chase slowly and quietly made his way up the stairs, all the while cursing himself for being so stupid. When he reached the top of the stairs, he heard sounds coming from Dr. Cuddy's bedroom--sounds of someone moaning. He stopped and stood there for a while, just listening and trying not to pass out. When he regained a little composure, he began walking again. He made it all the way up the hall, then stopped just short of Dr. Cuddy's bedroom door. He knelt down and put his ear against the closed door. The moaning had stopped. Everything was still and quiet. Then, he heard footsteps coming toward the door. He scrambled to his feet, ever so quietly, and tip-toed as fast as he possibly could down the hall and down the stairs.

When Dr. Chase reached the kitchen, he found House sitting at the breakfast bar sipping from a can of Diet Coke while he read over what appeared to be the Annabel Martin case file.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked in a hushed tone.

"Reading the file," House said.

"We have got to get out of here," Chase said. He was urgent and panicking. "One of them is coming downstairs," he explained.

House quickly folded up the file, stuffed it into his coat, took a long sip of his Diet Coke, then he and Chase hauled tail out of the kitchen. They had just made it into the laundry room when Dr. Cuddy came down the stairs. She went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of wine, a small container of strawberries and a can of whipped cream, then turned and headed right toward the laundry room. Chase's breath hitched in his throat as Dr. Cuddy passed right by the door. She went to the cupboard instead and grabbed a wine bottle opener and two wine glasses. She passed the laundry room doors once again on her way back up the stairs.

Chase let out a heavy sigh of relief as he stood. House peeked through the crack in the door. Just then, Dr. Foreman entered the kitchen.

"Guys? Guys, I didn't find anything," Foreman said quietly.

House held his breath as Dr. Cuddy stopped in her tracks at the top of the staircase.

"Dr. Foreman? Is that you?" Lisa asked, as she came back down the stairs.

Foreman clicked his flashlight off and stood silent. Lisa flicked the kitchen lights on and Dr. Foreman was the only man standing in the kitchen, a look that said "I'm guilty" was plastered on his face.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Lisa asked.

"Um... well, ma'am," Foreman began.

"House put you up to this, didn't he?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, he did," Foreman admitted.

"Where is he? Outside?" Lisa asked.

"No, he's in here somewhere. Him and Dr. Chase."

"Where the hell are they?"

House pushed the laundry room door open with his cane. "We're right here," he said. "Surprise!" he added with a small smile.

"You want to explain to me what the hell you're doing in my home at this time of night?" Lisa asked.

"It's simple, really. Breaking and entering, basically," House replied.

"I can see that. May I ask why?" Lisa said.

"House wanted the Annabel Martin file so he could solve the case before you did," Foreman answered.

"Thanks, Snitch," House mumbled.

"Enough!" Lisa said. "I want you all to leave now, or I will call the police," she added.

Doctors Foreman and Chase turned to leave the kitchen, but were halted when they heard Dr. Cameron's voice as she descended the stairs.

"Lisa, what's going on?" Allison asked. When she saw the doctors, she stopped. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"That's funny. I could ask you the same thing," House said. He smiled when he realized that Allison was in her underwear. "So, what are _you _doing here, Dr. Cameron?" he asked.

Allison opened her mouth to answer, but closed it again when nothing feasible came to mind.

"Let me guess. You're renovating," House said.

Allison remained silent, a look of guilt plastered on her face now.

"No? Fumigating, then? Termites? Rats? Cockroaches?" House taunted.

"That's enough, House," Lisa finally said, when she'd had enough of House's antics. "I want the three of you out of my house _now_," she added firmly, through gritted teeth.

"Let me ask you one question," House said.

"Out!" Lisa demanded.

Foreman and Chase turned and left the room, but House stayed behind.

"If you don't leave in the next ten seconds, I will call the police," Lisa said.

"Hmm, I never knew satan was a lesbian," House commented over his shoulder as he turned to leave.

Lisa rolled her eyes. Allison followed House to the front door to make sure he left, then locked the door, set the alarm, and returned to the kitchen. Lisa sat at the table, tiredly staring down at the glass of water in front of her. Allison ventured over to her and sat on her lap, leaned her head against Lisa's shoulder.

"You okay?" Allison asked softly.

Lisa didn't answer.

"Hey," Allison said, picking her head up. "Don't let House get to you. He's just going crazy because you won't let him have his way, and he knows you won't give in this time," she continued.

"You don't seem the least bit worried that House knows about us now," Lisa finally said.

"Why should I be?"

"Because you know House. He's going to make our lives a living hell now."

"Now? Hasn't he always?"

Lisa couldn't help laughing. "Imagine how much worse it'll be now," she said.

"Ah, well, he had to find out sometime."

"I guess you're right."

"So, do you wanna go to bed now?"

"Would you be upset if I said I'm too tired now to continue where we left off?"

"Of course not."

"Then, yes, let's go to bed."

Allison smiled as she removed herself from Lisa's lap. She grabbed the older woman's hand and pulled her upright, then led her upstairs to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, when Lisa arrived at Princeton-Plainsboro, she went straight to her office, shut the door, and closed the blinds tight. Despite all her efforts to avoid the man, House had smiled at her when he saw her walk in and she had blushed furiously. It was obvious the man enjoyed torturing her. He did it whenever he got the chance, and that was before he knew about her and Dr. Cameron. It was true, what they were doing was dangerous. There was always the fear that someone would find out, but Lisa didn't expect for all her charges to find out at once. She felt like she was living a nightmare.

Several hours passed by without any interruptions from anyone, and Lisa was grateful for that little miracle. It gave her time to catch up on the mounds of paperwork that had somehow managed to pile up on her desk. She didn't get distracted until there was a knock on her office door. She looked up from the thick file she had been perusing to see Dr. Cameron standing in the doorway.

"Hey, you," Allison said cheerfully.

"Hey," Lisa echoed, her exhaustion evident in her voice.

Allison entered the office and closed the door behind her, then walked over to Lisa's desk and sat down on the only corner that wasn't cluttered with folders. "I haven't seen you all day. I missed you," she said softly.

Lisa leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I'm sorry I haven't been around today. I just--I can't face House," she said.

"What's wrong? Did he say something?"

"No. He just smiles like a fool every time he sees me."

"It's probably because you're so beautiful."

"Somehow, I doubt that."

Allison reached forward and brushed a few unruly strands of hair from Lisa's face. "What are you so worried about?" she asked.

"I don't even know," Lisa admitted.

"We shouldn't have to hide this, you know. The guys know. Chase and Foreman, they're cool with it."

"They are?"

"Yes. They're not as immature as I thought."

"But Greg House is."

"That doesn't matter. _He _doesn't matter."

Allison scooted down the desk so that she sat directly in front of Lisa and grabbed the other woman's hand, gently urging her to confess what was on her mind..

"I guess I'm just scared," Lisa finally admitted.

"You're not talking about House, are you?" Allison asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm talking about us," Lisa replied.

"You're scared of us?" Allison asked.

Lisa nodded slowly. "I don't want to be. I never even realized it until the guys found out. And I guess that's because we were the only ones who knew about it before. Now that House and Chase and Foreman know, it's like it makes this all real."

"It wasn't real before?"

"Surreal, maybe, but not... real."

Allison chewed on her bottom lip nervously. After a few seconds of awkward silence - the likes of which she and Lisa had not experienced since their first date - she leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to the corner of the older woman's lips. Cuddy turned her head just a little so that her lips connected fully with Cameron's. When the kiss was broken, both women were on the verge of breathlessness.

"Do you want to be with me?" Cameron asked.

"Of course I do," Cuddy assured.

"Then don't worry about what everyone else thinks. Just be with me. We can worry about the repercussions later."

"I think I would like that."

Lisa leaned up and captured Allison's lips with her own again, this time in a more passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman and pulled her down onto her lap, never losing contact with her. Allison let out a little giggle as her lover's fingers danced across her chest before reaching up and tangling in her hair. Eventually, oxygen became an issue, and Lisa was forced to break the kiss and pull away. She stared up at Allison with dark eyes.

"I think I want to make last night up to you," Lisa said, her voice low and thick with lust.

"Hmm, really?" Allison asked, as she allowed her fingers to slip under the bottom hem of Lisa's shirt and caress the warm skin there. "That sounds wonderful, Dr. Cuddy," she said, leaning in to nip at the Chief of Medicine's earlobe.

Lisa shivered as Allison's hand moved up to cup her breast. "Ally," she began, panting, "we can't do this here."

"Why not?" Allison asked softly.

"Cuz you just might get caught," said a deep male voice from behind them.

Allison quickly pulled away from Lisa, nearly falling off the woman's lap in the process. She turned to see Gregory House standing in the doorway, a naughty little grin tugging at the corners of his lips. When he saw the look on Cuddy's face, that grin turned into a full-blown smile.

"No, no, don't stop on account of little old me," House teased.

"What do you want?" Cuddy asked.

"I need your approval on a procedure for one of my patients," House said, "but if you're too busy, I can come back later."

"What procedure on what patient?" Cuddy asked, desperately wishing Allison would remove herself from her lap.

"I need to perform a small surgery on the guy with the tumor the size of Texas," House replied quickly.

"You can't perform surgery on that guy. He's in no state to undergo even the smallest of procedures. There's no chance in hell that he'd wake from the anesthesia," Allison said, as she stood and straightened out her skirt. "His vital stats were off the charts," she elaborated, turning to Cuddy.

"He's much better now. You'd know that if you actually spent any time with him, instead of trying to molest our boss," House shot back.

"I was not--" Allison began, but House held up a hand to silence her.

"Come back when you have proof that Mr. Carter's vitals are normal," Cuddy instructed, making sure to say the patient's actual name. "I'm not in the mood to cover for you if you kill your patient today," she added.

House nodded and left the room, but not before he threw a "don't do anything I wouldn't do" over his shoulder on the way out. Lisa sat back in her chair, closed her eyes, and let out a heavy sigh. Her eyes shot open again when she felt soft lips on her cheek.

"I have to get back to work, babe," Allison said, throwing the pet name in there quite casually.

"I'll see you tonight," Lisa said, forcing a smile.

"Hey," Allison said, running the backs of her fingers across the other woman's chin, "come and see me before that."

Lisa nodded and flashed a beautiful smile, then intently watched the young doctor's retreating backside.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late when Lisa finally made it home. She half-expected Allison not to be there, but when she opened the front door and stepped inside, she knew instantaneously that her assumptions were wrong. The smell of oven-roasted chicken greeted her sense of smell and immediately made her mouth water. There was also the lingering smell of lavendar-scented candles, which Lisa could see flickering in the living room. The rest of the lights were turned down and slow jazz was playing softly over the stereo.

Lisa removed her coat and hung it up in the hallway closet, then ventured into the kitchen. There, Allison stood bent at the stove, peering into the oven. Lisa quietly removed her shoes, set them on the floor, and tip-toed over to her lover. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman's slender waist from behind. Allison straightened and leaned back against Lisa, resting her head on the older woman's shoulder and placing her hands over Lisa's.

"Hey, beautiful," Lisa said in a low, sexy voice.

"Hey, yourself," Allison said back, closing her eyes as Lisa's arms tightened around her.

"I'm sorry I'm so late."

"That's okay. I'm making you dinner."

"It smells wonderful."

"Hmm, so do you."

"You know, _I _was supposed to be making this up to _you_. Not the other way around."

"I don't think it matters."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because, either way, you're going to end up screaming my name later."

Lisa's mouth went dry at the implications in her young lover's words. "I guess it's a good thing I'm not tired," she said. She moved Cameron's hair away from her neck and replaced it with soft lips. "I've been looking forward to this all day," she said.

"You just want the food," Allison joked. She pulled away from Lisa's embrace and opened the oven again. She pulled the chicken out and set it on the stove, then faced the other woman. "It's ready if you want to eat now... or we can eat later," she said, making it clear that she had other things on her mind, other things she wanted to do that didn't involve a quiet dinner.

Lisa moved forward until her lips met Allison's in a slow, sensual kiss. She placed her hands on Cameron's hips and pulled the younger woman flush against her front. Cameron let out a soft moan when she felt Cuddy's thigh slip between her own and gently grind into her.

"Did you remember to lock the door?" Allison asked.

"Yes," Lisa said.

"And set the alarm?" Allison asked between kisses.

"I double-checked to make sure," Lisa replied.

"I want you."

"I'm all yours."

Allison pulled Lisa forward, crashing their lips together in a searing kiss. Her hands roamed the older woman's body frantically; her tongue tasted her hungrily. Her hands slipped under Cuddy's shirt for the second time that day and pressed into the hot skin, nails scraping against soft flesh, and Cuddy sucked in a breath. Cameron's hands wandered upward, cupping soft breasts and squeezing them gently. Cuddy threw her head back and moaned.

"Do you wanna go to the bedroom?" Allison asked.

"I don't think I'll make it," Lisa said, as she felt the wetness growing between her legs.

"Living room," Allison suggested in the alternative.

Lisa seemed to like that idea much better, so Allison took her hands and led her into the living room. Somehow they ended up on the floor, in the small space between the couch and the coffee table, and Allison bumped her head on the way down. It made her giggle as she rubbed the small bump on the back of her head.

"Are you okay?" Lisa asked, smiling.

"I'm fine," Allison said, once her giggles had subsided. "Kiss me."

Lisa leaned forward again, not stopping until her lips connected with Allison's once more. She braced her hands on each side of the younger woman's body to steady herself, then trailed hot open-mouthed kisses over Allison's jawline and down her neck, stopping briefly to lick and suck at the soft skin there. Allison moaned softly, her hands splayed across Lisa's back beneath her silk blouse, well-manicured fingernails digging just barely into pale skin.

Slowly, Lisa unbuttoned Allison's shirt with one hand--it was a small talent she had picked up along the course of their relationship. She kissed the newly exposed skin on Allison's chest, allowing her tongue to snake out and taste the salty-sweet sweat that had already begun to bead in the valley between Cameron's breasts.

In just a few short minutes, Lisa had managed to remove the rest of Allison's clothes and some of her own too. She settled on her side, holding Cameron tightly against her body as she kissed her slowly. One hand wandered down between them, teasing at the warmth that was eminating from Allison's throbbing center, and Allison moaned loudly. Her hips canted toward Lisa's hand of their own volition, desperately wanting for the older woman to touch her _just there._

And when Lisa gently slipped two fingers into her, Allison clamped her eyes shut and whimpered, her nails digging harder into the skin of Lisa's back. Lisa kissed her again, slow and sure, as her fingers slowly pulsed in and out, curling slightly to reach the spot that made Allison squirm and gasp and mutter the other woman's name over and over and over again. She increased the speed just a little, wanting to draw out Allison's pleasure for as long as humanly possible, until she knew Allison couldn't take it any longer and had to voice her need for release.

Lisa thrust one last time, the pad of her thumb just barely grazing Allison's clit as her mouth closed around a hardened nipple. Allison's fingers flexed, coiled, nails finding new places to mark the smooth skin. She whimpered again. Her whole body went rigid as she came hard and fast around Lisa's steadily moving fingers, fireworks exploding behind her closed eyes.

The next few seconds were a blur as Allison slowly came down from her high. Lisa wrapped her arms around the younger woman and pulled her close, kissing her soundly as she struggled to steady her breathing.

"Allison," Lisa said softly, her fingertips on the younger doctor's temple gently coaxing blue eyes open. "Hi."

"Mmph," was the only sound Cameron could manage to make.

Lisa laughed softly. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Mhm."

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

"...love you."

"I love you, too."

Allison mustered up all the strength she had left and leaned forward to press her lips firmly to Lisa's. Her free hand toyed with the lace of Lisa's panties for a few seconds before slipping beneath it. Lisa took in a sharp breath, then exhaled shakily.

"Allison," she whispered.

"Tell me what you want," Allison said, her voice dangerously low and sexy.

Lisa shivered. Her mouth was suddenly very, very dry.

"Tell me," Allison said again, fingertips dancing lightly across Lisa's abdomen.

"Please... Ally."

"Tell me."

"I need you. Now."

Allison's hand slipped beneath the waistband of Lisa's panties again, and the older woman inhaled in anticipation. Her whole body tingled, and her nerve endings felt like they were on fire with Allison's touch.

In an instant, two long, slender fingers had found their way inside her, and Lisa let her head fall back to the floor. Cameron took her time building up a slow, steady rhythm. She used her mouth to map out nearly every exposed inch of Lisa's body, committing her beauty and the little noises she made to memory. She closed her mouth around a stiffened nipple and tugged gently with her teeth, then soothed the offended nub with a swipe of her tongue.

Lisa sucked in a ragged breath and tried desperately to compose herself. She could already feel herself becoming less in control as Allison's deft fingers moved inside her, slowly at first but now with increasing speed. Lisa's hips bucked wildly, seeking out more contact.

Allison dipped her head and captured Lisa's lips in a searing kiss as her thumb circled over the older woman's clit. Moments later, Lisa had to bite down hard on her lower lip to keep from screaming when Allison's fingers made a corkscrew-like motion inside her. She shut her eyes tight and held onto Allison as tightly as her shaking arms would allow as she came, the younger woman's name spilling from her lips over and over.

In the moments it took for Lisa to regain some composure, Allison had pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over them. The younger woman rested her head on Lisa's shoulder and draped one arm across her stomach. Lisa slowly brought her arms up around Allison's waist and hugged her closer, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"That was amazing," Lisa whispered into the darkness.

Allison lifted her head a little to look at the older woman and smiled sweetly. "God, I love you," she said before kissing Lisa tenderly.

"I never get tired of hearing you say that," Lisa confessed.

"I love you."

Another kiss.

"I love you."

Another kiss.

Lisa giggled.

"So... you're okay with this now, right?" Allison asked slowly. "I mean, with us?"

"What? Of course I'm okay. I'm better than okay. I have a beautiful young doctor who loves me, and I love her more than anything. So, yeah, I'm better than okay," Lisa replied.

"And what about House? You know he's got to make us miserable. It's just what he does."

"I can take whatever it is he can dish out."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I was a little worried for a moment there."

"You shouldn't have to worry. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Allison."

"I love you too, Lisa."

One last kiss and Allison settled her head back onto Lisa's shoulder, content to listen to the rise and fall of the other woman's breaths until they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
